Fire In His Eyes
by xyadove
Summary: Will incurs the fiery wrath of Warren Peace in a deserted school hallway. Warning: noncon, heavy fireplay


Fire In His Eyes

Warnings: Noncon, heavy fireplay

4:56 p.m., Sky High

"So is 6 o'clock good for tonight, Will?" Gwen opened her eyes wide, smiling at him brightly.

Will wished the red flush across his cheeks wouldn't have to appear every time she talked to him, but it seemed to be far out of his control.

Cheeks flaring, he replied, "Of course, Gwen, my parents will be out of the house for dinner tonight." Shit, he thought, was that too pointed? He leaned would-be-casually against the locker next Gwen's.

"Awesome," she said, smile unfaltering. Will internally sighed in relief. "See you around, Will!" She waved and walked away, knowing that Will's eyes were following her swaying hips.

Will let out a deep breath he had been holding for way too long as she walked around the corner of the empty hallway. At least his voice had been steady. He turned around and crashed straight into none other than Warren Peace.

"What the fuck, Stronghold!" Warren's dark eyes glared straight into Will's as he grabbed the front of his shirt. "I told you that if you ever touched me again, I'd burn you alive, didn't I?"

He pulled Will closer and learned down to snarl into his ear, "Nobody fucking messes with me and gets away with it."

Will was breathing hard, struggling to free his shirt from Peace's hands. But without his powers, it was useless even trying. Peace was bigger and definitely stronger. Warren, feeling the futile struggling, laughed.

"Stronghold, I think I need to teach you a little lesson about Warren Peace. Obviously, you learned nothing last time. Let's try to get the idea in a little deeper, shall we?" He smirked.

Will gulped. He could feel heat emanating off of Peace's hands through his shirt already. He was helpless, and the school seemed to be deserted.

Warren threw Will down sideways, sending his shoulder crashing to the floor. Will yelped, and grabbed his shoulder with his hand, looking fearfully up at Warren.

Warren got down to his knees and move to straddle Will's waist before he could even begin to react. Warren pushed down on both of his shoulders, smirking evilly and keeping his gaze on Will's terrified eyes.

"Do you want to see what powers I have, Will?" Warren whispered. Will shivered at the use of his first name. Warren leaned down closer to Will's ear and locked the shell gently, saying "You brought this on yourself. You want this."

Will shook his head frantically, but he couldn't seem to speak. He felt a hand on his jean zipper, and he weakly tried to push off Warren. Warren just laughed, brushing him off and unzipping Will's jeans. He tugged them down, moving a hand from Will's shoulder to his chest so he could continue holding him down.

Warren moved his hand down Will's flaccid cock, drawing a gentle line down it through his briefs. Will trembled beneath him, and wondered to himself why he wasn't struggling harder.

He moved his finger up again, this time letting the heat from his core move through his body and to his finger. Will gasped. The heat was intense, but not painful. He unwillingly felt himself become harder. He feared Warren's ability to get even hotter.

Warren smiled slightly, noticing the definite bulge. He shoved his hand into Will's briefs, forcing the heat through his entire hand this time, and wrapped his fingers around his erection. Will sighed, trying not to moan and show his enjoyment. He wasn't fooling Warren, though, who moved his hand moved up and down Will's cock. The added friction and heat made Will writhe on the ground. Warren's hand was getting unbearably hot, but it felt so good. Internally, Will prayed Peace wouldn't burst into flame.

Warren moved his hand down past Will's balls, to the stretch of skin between his asshole and ballsack. He massaged it firmly, allowing the temperature of his hand to rise. He could tell he had reached Will's prostate from the look on his victim's face.

Will had let his eyes close and his mouth fall open. Small noises were escaping him, and he was grinding himself onto Warren's hand.

Warren gazed down at him, slowly moving his head down to place his lips over Will's open mouth. Will's eyes popped open, but he accepted it. Looking pleased, Warren moved downwards with his mouth until it was hovering over Will's cock. He let out hot breath onto the head and pulled down the briefs with his teeth.

Will thrust his hips up. Warren's mouth was so close, but just out of reach. A small tongue darted out and licked the head of his dick, causing a loud moan to finally release from Will.

Warren laughed out loud again, and traced hot burning circles on Will's hips with his fingers and tongue. Now he wasn't holding down Will's hips to prevent escape, but to keep him still and within reach because he was writhing so hard.

He pulled Will's knees up, so that they were by his face, and moved his head down to Will's cock. This time he took it in his mouth, going down all the way all at once.

Will nearly screamed. Warren's mouth was unbearably hot.

Warren spread Will's legs apart further; making sure his tight little hole was exposed to the world. Moving his head up and down Will's cock, he moved a hand down to just stroke the rosebud. Will opened his legs further, willing more to happen. He didn't know what to expect, all he knew was that this wasn't enough.

Will's cock popped out of Warren's mouth, and he moved both hands to clench Will's buttcheeks. He willed his hands to become as hot as possible, just on the edge of bursting into flame, but not quite there, and spread Will's cheeks apart. Will flinched at the heat and struggled to move back, but his discomfort was ignored.

Without warning, Warren shoved a finger up Will's hole knuckle deep. He shrieked at the unexpected breach. Warren moved the finger in and out as fast as he could, making a beckoning motion that touched Will's prostate every time.

The heat coming from Warren had not lessened, and Will was very conflicted at the new mixture of pain and pleasure. He didn't have much time to think before Warren added another finger, scissoring them apart and stretching him out. The heat was so intense that Will barely noticed the pain coming from the lack of lube.

Warren's dick was hard and aching, and it looked like Will would reach his limit soon. Pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, he removed his three fingers from Will's ass and replaced them with his burning hot erection.

Will clenched his eyes shut; Warren's burning hot dick was scalding his sensitive insides. Warren began thrusting in and out, bringing himself closer to the edge. Will was whining beneath him, barely managing to hold his legs up.

Warren took one of his heated hands and clenched it around Will's cock. He moved it up and down forcefully, keeping time with his thrusts. Will's moans became louder and louder. The combined heat from inside him and Warren's hands made him unable to last any longer; cum came shooting out and landed across his t-shirt and Warren's arm. Steam rose up from the cum that touched Warren's skin.

Warren thrust harder than ever, getting closer to the edge. He wondered for a moment if he should warn Will, but it was too late: he came with a loud grunt and a hard thrust, and his entire lower abdomen burst into flame.

Will screamed bloody murder. The cum shooting inside him was like boiling water, and flames licked his hips. As Warren collapsed on top of him, all the flames went out at once.

Will's screams of agony slowly faded to wimpers as everything cooled around and inside him. The skin around his hips was tinged pink, and it felt like his ass would be sore for a couple of weeks.

Warren got up, pulled up his pants, and tidied up. He leaned down close to Will's tear stained face and said, "Told you not to mess with me".

Leaving a hurt Will half naked on the ground, he walked away down the darkening hallway.


End file.
